The Quest
by theblogger
Summary: Inspired by Naruto Shippuden fantasy cover. King Sarutobi has died and now Madara plans to take the land by building an army. While everyone prepares for war a group of new heroes go on a journey to find a new heir for the thrown, get along with each other and save their land from utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story inspired by the fantasy cover of Naruto Shippuden.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto, LOTR, or any fanart that inspired the story.

* * *

The footsteps echoed as the figure ran through the halls. The news he bared was not good, everything had just collapsed in just a few short hours.

"Sir Jiriya!"

"What is it? What happened?" Jiriya asked with panic laced in his voice. It was dark but Jiriya's white hair was still easy to notice.

"King Sarutobi… he is dead, Sir," the figure responded as his shoulders slumped in despair, "We do not know the cause yet, I'm afraid."

Jiriya was in shock. His face was blank, but his eyes were filled with pain and loss of his former mentor. He looked up remembering his mentor and his two friends who he hadn't spoken to in some time. He closed his eyes as the memories flooded through his mind and a sad smile crossed his face.

_Flashback_

_"You want me to work with her? The dwarf girl?" the Elf raised his voice._

_"Yes, Orochimaru all of you are going to work together and I know you'll become friends one day," King Sarutobi said. _

_"Sensei, I'm not working with the elf and the idiot, and we are NEVER going to be friends," Tsunade said, crossing her arms._

_Sarutobi sighed at them. 'Elves, Dwarfs, and humans are now at peace but the grudges these kids still hold, jeez,' he thought. _

_Breaking from his thoughts he looked up to see Jiriya unconscious on the ground and Tsunade and Orochimaru ready to launch at each other. _

_He sighed again._

_Flashback end_

"Sir, I'm afraid the news gets worse," Jiriya looked up at him in surprise, what could be worse than this? "It seems Madara is forming an army to take the kingdom now that King Sarutobi is no longer with us."

"Dammit," Jiriya cursed.

"What shall we do Sir?"

"It's time to call some old friends," Jiriya said with a slight smirk and sad eyes as he looked out the window at the dark sky.

_Looks like the peace just ran out._

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is super short let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto, LOTR, or any head cannons or art that inspired this story.

* * *

Sakura walked carefully along the path following Tsunade, her long hair was blowing because of the slight breeze. She was looking at her boots as she walked, only peering up once in a while to make sure she wouldn't get lost. They were in the elves territory and if she wasn't careful she probably would get lost. She had taken off her helmet some time ago due to the heat, and it was carefully resting on her back along with her axe.

They received news from Jiriya about what had occurred and Sakura knew her adoptive mother was suffering. Tsunade had locked herself in her room only coming out for some food. She hadn't come out until they left on this trip. Sakura peered up at her, she looked unfazed almost like nothing was wrong but Sakura knew better. Her mother was suffering. However, Sakura knew it would be best to just shut up and follow a few steps behind, of course.

Sakura looked ahead and saw the other groups gathered. Each group was talking among themselves. Somehow, it warmed her heart that almost everyone was conversing, human, elf, human and everyone else conversing with each other. Tsunade had told her of a time when groups only associated with each other. Imagining the friends she wouldn't have made if things were still that way made her shiver.

"Go find your friends Sakura, it's alright," the blonde dwarf woman called over her shoulder. Sakura merely nodded and looked over the crowd. Searching for the friends she hadn't seen in years due to the training they all took.

"Sakura!"

She looked for the person who had called her and found it was none other than her elf friend, Neji and beside him Hinata. She waved to them and made her way over to them. As she walked towards the two, she passed some of the Uchiha's who looked at her with disgust. Unlike the Hyuga's the Uchiha elves still clung to the old ways. Meaning they despised the dwarfs no matter how much time had passed or will ever pass. Sakura ignored the stares and continued towards the two cousins.

When she finally made it over to them smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Sakura it is good to see you," Neji said and smirked. Neji had grown since she last saw him, he had grown taller and more muscular, but he still had his long hair. Hinata was still the same only her hair was longer and her breasts were bigger. Sakura looked down at her small chest and sighed, but smiled just glad to be back with her friends. "It is really good to see you both it's been so long," Sakura stated.

"We're s-sorry we couldn't talk more, w-we've all been busy but we both missed you very much Sakura," the female elf spoke quietly. She was still as timid as Sakura remembered.

_Flashback_

_Little Sakura stood behind her mother's leg peering at the two elvish children in front of her as her mother and the tall elvish man talked. A girl with short black hair and white eyes, she looked scared. Beside her was a slightly taller boy with long hair, he also had white eyes he looked bored. _

_"__Alright, you kids go play while we talk," Tsunade said. Hiashi walked off and before Tsunade followed she felt a tug on her sleeve._

_"__Mama," Sakura started "do you think…will they like me?" she asked afraid the answer would be no. Tsunade smiled at her and bent down face to face with her adopted daughter. _

_"__Of course they will just be yourself," Tsunade said with a smile. She stood patted Sakura's head before leaving the three children. _

_The short-haired pinkette took a deep breath and turned to face her playmates, smiling shyly. The black-haired girl was staring at her shoes, hands behind her back. Sakura noticed the white-eyed boy had his arms crossed but was looking anywhere but at her. _

_The short-haired elf peered up shyly "I-I like your hair," she said barely above a whisper. _

_Sakura smiled, suddenly not feeling so afraid and walked closer to them._

_"__Thanks, I like yours too! Both of your hairs are so pretty!" Sakura beamed and giggled. The elvish girl blushed while the boy just smirked._

_"__Anyways, let's go I'll show you both around and then we can play!" Sakura stated happily. _

_Flashback end_

Smiling at the memory Sakura looked at the crowd once again and spotted Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Ino. "Neji, Hinata look," she said as she pointed to their other friends "let's go say hi." As they started walking, Ino turned and saw them. Without saying a word to her two friends she pulled them along wanting to meet Sakura and the elfish cousins half way.

When they all got close enough the girls went in for a group hug leaving Neji and Shikamaru to greet each other. "Come on you guys quit being so stupid and get in here!" Ten-Ten stated ushering them to the group hug. Neji raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru whispered a 'troublesome' before Ten-Ten and Sakura pulled them in. When they finally finished the embrace Sakura and Ino stood off to the side together. They hadn't seen each other in almost two years.

"I see you still carry that stupid axe and have a bigger forehead than an ogre," Ino stated flicking Sakura's head for emphasis now that Sakura was without her helmet.

"And I see you still wear that ridiculous purple armor and you're still a Pig," Sakura said poking Ino's stomach.

They both laughed and hugged tightly. "I hate to admit this but I really missed you, Forehead," Ino giggled. Sakura smiled at her best friend and patted her back. "I would say I missed you too if I actually did, Pig," Sakura said and pulled back. Ino was pouting and Sakura laughed, repeatedly poking Ino's stomach. They both turned back to their friends and Sakura noticed most of her other friends weren't there.

"Where are Kiba and Chouji and everyone else?" Sakura asked.

"Only a few of us came since we didn't know why we're here," Shikamaru said.

Sakura only nodded and turned to the crowd finding familiar faces and not so familiar faces. Then Sakura spotted a face she had never seen before. He had blonde hair, with whisker marks on his face and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had a wrap around his forehead, and was wearing a tan cloak with a sword on his back, although, Sakura couldn't make out the rest of his outfit from the angle he was standing at. The blonde was next to one of the Uchiha elves talking with him. The boy almost as if feeling her gaze on him turned his head to look at her, then he looked her up and down taking in her features. Sakura wanted to walk over there and give him a taste of her axe for being a pervert—for staring at her like that—but then she realized she had just been doing the same thing. Instead, Sakura smiled at him sweetly and he blushed gave her a smile and quickly turned with his back facing her.

Sakura looked towards the Uchiha talking with the blonde. He had spiked hair and onyx eyes from what she could tell. He had a greenish cloak with a light blue long-sleeved shirt; she also saw he carried a set of bow and arrows. He noticed her staring and unlike the blonde, he glared at her almost in disgust, Sakura glared back in equal fever. If the elf wasn't going to be civil neither was she. With a last look she turned back to her friends.

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd went silent. Looking back Sakura noticed it was time to start the meeting. Neji and Hinata quickly walked back over to their group of elves. Saying good-bye to her friends Sakura quietly made her way to her fellow dwarfs.

* * *

A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter just to give you guys an idea about the characters. Everything is going to get crazy in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto, LOTR or any head cannons or art that inspired this story.

* * *

"Alright, some of you know why we gathered her, for those who do not…" Tsunade started, Sakura could tell she was having trouble completing the sentence.

"King Sarutobi has passed on," Jiriya spoke. There was a collect of gasps but Sakura remained silent. "Madara is preparing to take over the kingdom by force," Orochimaru finally voiced, "We are now preparing for war."

There were more gasps and Tsunade spoke up again. "We also have another pressing matter to discuss," she paused, "we need to find a new heir for the throne."

"There are secret documents and records that could lead us to royal heirs inside Sarutobi's castle," Jiriya said as he looked over the crowd, "Someone needs to move past Madara's army and retrieve the documents while the rest of us prepare for war."

There was a pause then a voice spoke up, "An elf could complete this mission before in a few days with no mistakes." Sakura looked over to see the voice belonged to one of the Uchiha's. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comment.

"Of course Mister Elf is perfect, sorry but your arrogance won't help you with this mission," Sakura turned to see a fellow dwarf had just spoken. "Both of you enough, Humans are just as capable perhaps even more so," a voice called out from the crowd. Arguing came next and Sakura was mixed with anger and sadness. She had thought this foulness had stopped, but she supposed nothing could ever truly erase what was so common for hundreds of years. Not even after more than fifty years of peace.

"How about all of you just shut up!" Sakura was now standing in the middle of all the groups. "We didn't fight for years of peace to have you going and ruining it again with all of your pettiness, we are not each other's enemies anymore! We are all valued, everyone is more than capable of completing this task" At this point everyone had their eyes on her but Sakura looked on with determination.

"Don't try to act noble Dwarf," Sakura turned to face the Uchiha boy she saw earlier. When Sakura realized who it was her face darkened. "Do not speak to me like I am any less than you, _Uchiha_, we are all in the same boat now," Sakura interjected, face still dark.

Sakura turned back to return her fellow dwarfs when the Uchiha spoke again, "You are nothing more than a weak, useless and idiotic dwarf girl."

Sakura stopped, back still facing him but spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "What did you say?"

The Uchiha smirked, "I said you are a weak, usel—" however, before he could finish Sakura had sent him a powerful blow to his jaw that through him backwards.

"I just wanted to make sure I heard you, _Elf," _Sakura spat with venom in her voice. The Uchiha looked shocked as he held his jaw in place but quickly his eyes narrowed. He stood and Sakura made a move to grab her axe.

"Both of you stop this at once," Tsunade and Orochimaru spoke in unison. "If you _ever_ insult me or anyone else here, I swear, I'll finish you," Sakura hissed giving the Uchiha a final glare. When she looked up she could see people smirking at her and whoever wasn't looked terrified, including Sir Jiriya.

Most of her fellow dwarfs looked proud of her, as she returned to join them once again. When she met eyes with Tsunade, however, Sakura knew she would get an earful later, but no matter what she would not regret giving the Uchiha's jaw a beating.

"Back to the important matter, who will be the going on this mission," Jiriya stated. A smooth voice spoke next, "I must agree with that dwarf girl, all of us are valued fighters more than capable of completing this mission." Sakura saw it was another Uchiha; he was taller and had a pony-tail. "What do you suggest then Itachi?" Orochimaru asked.

"One person from each group, human, dwarf and elf to make it fair, of course," Itachi stated.

From across a sea of people she could see Tsunade smirk. "I have the perfect person in mind, Sakura come," Tsunade called. Sakura hesitated but walked towards her master and adoptive mother. "Naruto, get over here!" Jiriya called towards the crowd. By the time Sakura and Naruto came forward she could see Orochimaru motion his choice over, "Sasuke, come."

Sakura's eyes narrowed it had to be _this_ Uchiha; the one she had just threatened. Great. She recognized Naruto as the blond she saw earlier; hopefully he wasn't arrogant like this Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now you three understand how severe this mission, correct?" Jiriya asked. They all answered 'yes' however, the tension was thick. Sakura looked at Jiriya and spoke, "Look, Sir Jiriya, I can't do this, not with_ him_," she motioned towards Sasuke. "All we would do is fight, this isn't a good idea,"she spoke again looking at Jiriya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Very well, we'll just have someone keep you all in line," Tsunade remarked with a grin.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping this old woman," a voice exclaimed.

"Wizard Kakashi!" Tusnade yelled.

"Y-Yes?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"You're keeping these brats in check. You all head out tomorrow morning, everyone dismissed," Tsunade explained, smirking without missing a beat.

* * *

Sakura leaned against a railing overlooking a beautiful water recalling the events that played out today. Looking back she felt a little disappointed that she had lost her cool so easily. She also felt awful for the way she had used the word elf; with pure hatred and venom, it made her feel disgusting, she was not better than her past ancestors. However, she realized it wasn't because she hated elves— Hinata, and Neji have been her friends for years—it was that she didn't care for Sasuke. Sakura felt her mind ease with this new revelation.

Sakura tensed as she heard footsteps approach her. She turned and saw Itachi Uchiha—the elf that stood up for her—stepping towards her.

"Hello," Itachi spoke softly.

"What can I do for you, Itachi?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I would like you to apologize for my brother's actions towards you."

"W-What? That assho—," Sakura paused, "Uh, I mean, that was your brother?"

"Please do not take his actions to heart, Sakura, our clan just cannot accept dwarfs and humans as equal, they still cling to the old ways. I also believe Sasuke is trying to make our father proud of him, he will do whatever it takes to stay on his good side. So on behalf of my brother I apologize."

"O-Oh well I should apologize as well for hitting him, I mean." Sakura spoke nervously. Even though a direct apology from Sasuke would be nice could she really fault him after learning all this? Itachi's next words broke her train of thought.

"I would also like to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, uh, what is it?"

"Take care of my brother" Itachi stated more of a demand than a question.

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned.

"Sasuke is still naïve to the world outside of our clan, so I would like you to keep an eye on him," Itachi remarked, "I know it is a lot to ask of you considering what has happened today," Itachi added.

Sakura smiled, "I'll do my best Itachi," she beamed. Itachi just smirked back at her and started to make his way back from wherever he came.

"Thank you, Sakura. Maybe one day you two can consider each other friends," Itachi spoke over his shoulder. Sakura turned wide-eyed to say something but Itachi was already gone.

"Friends," Sakura repeated to herself.

She sighed, she could only hope.

* * *

The next morning Sakura walked towards her adoptive mother. Tsunade smiled at her as she was approaching.

"Be careful, Sakura," Tsunade commanded.

"Of course," Sakura spoke with a smile. Tsunade then hugged Sakura tightly and Sakura wrapped her arms around her frame. "I'll be okay," Sakura whispered to her mother. Tsunade just wiped her eyes, "Of course, you learned from the best," she paused, "You better say good-bye to your friends before you leave." With that Sakura turned to see all her friends waiting for her. Sakura started to walk over and when she got close enough Ino pulled her in to yet another group hug.

"Please be careful, okay?" Ten-Ten stated.

"Don't do anything dumb, Forehead!"

"Be safe," Shikamaru and Neji spoke.

"P-Please watch out for yourself, Sakura" Hinata added quietly.

"I'll be fine guys, you guys be careful to, okay?" Sakura spoke.

After saying good-bye Sakura made her way to the Uchiha and the blond. When Sakura arrived in front of them she could see that the wizard was not there yet. She could see Sasuke glaring at her so she turned to the blond to introduce herself. "I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you," Sakura stated with her arm extended. "I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you!" the blond exclaimed shaking her hand. Sakura just laughed at him, he sure was cheery.

Sakura turned to the Uchiha, "Look we got off on the wrong foot, why don't we start over?" Sakura questioned also extending her arm to him.

"Hn," Sasuke stated before turning his back on her. Just then Wizard Kakashi arrived and told them they had to get a move on.

_Maybe one day you two can consider each other friends._

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, '_It might take longer than you thought, Itachi,' _Sakura thought to herself as they started walking along the path.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took me forever because my internet was broken and I went on vacation but I finally updated. Did you like Kakashi's entrance? I was going to have him break up Sakura and Sasuke's fight, but then I realized Kakashi was meant to be late! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
